Pro-fragrances and pro-accords have been used to enhance the delivery of fragrance raw materials and to sustain their duration. Typically pro-fragrances and pro-accords deliver alcohol, ketone, aldehyde, and ester fragrance raw materials via substrates which are hydrolyzed by one or more mechanisms, inter alia, the acidic pH of skin, nascent moisture.
Fragrances or odors not only provide a pleasant aesthetic benefit, but also serve as a signal. Therefore, the delivery of an aroma sensory signal is also a benefit, which a pro-fragrance can provide.
Pro-fragrances and pro-accords typically rely on the break down of a chemical species not based on accidental circumstance but on deliberate execution. The present invention provides a means for delivering a fragrance or an accord wherein the delivery of said fragrance or said accord may be instigated by exposure to a trigger such as light.